Mi Triste Navidad
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Solo lo vio una vez y con esa unica vez se enamoro de él. Ahora pasa su Navidad sola, soñando con volverle a ver ese dia. Two-Shot JasperXAlice. Feliz Navidad a Romy92, Sweetsugarhoney, jess yekkyta, TattyPattz, Montego 24 y a todas las chicas y chicos que me leen desde algun rinconcito del planeta.
1. Mi Triste Navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es producto de una musita loca que le gusta crear fanfics a base de frases que me encuentro.**_

* * *

"_A veces alguien llega a tu vida y sabes de inmediato que nació para estar_

_allí. Por eso te echo de menos tanto esta Navidad"_

_Anónimo._

* * *

**Mi Triste Navidad**

Hacía años que no le veía. No sabía que había sido de él, no sabía ni siquiera si se acordaba de mí. Yo si me acordaba de él, tanto que no había salido con nadie desde que él apareció en mi vida. A pesar de que nunca habíamos llegado a nada.

Suspire aburrida y mire a mí alrededor. No deseaba encontrarme allí, no deseaba encontrarme allí esa noche, mi pequeña casa resultaba completamente aburrida allí sola. Pero tampoco tenía a donde ir.

Me había peleado con mis padres cuando decidí irme a vivir fuera de la ciudad para estudiar. Además que me hallaba a kilómetros de ellos y no había podido viajar para verles. Mis hermanos tampoco querían verme. Emmett se había peleado conmigo tras la última vez que le espante a su novia, pero yo sabía que había hecho bien, Jane solo lo iba a lastimar, así que la lastime primero pero físicamente.

Edward por otro lado me había invitado a su casa, pero no planeaba ir. Solo incomodaría, ni hablar. Además que él apenas estaba comenzando a aprender a ser padre de familia. Si tan solo no hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo con mi amiga Bella, no tendrían que cuidar de la preciosa Nessie. El departamento en el que vivían era por demás pequeño, apenas tenían una habitación con una cama matrimonial y una cuna. Mi hermano era capaz de irse a dormir al sillón para dejarme la cama a mí. No permitiría que se incomodara.

A decir verdad no deseaba ver a nadie de mi familia, porque todos sabían que mi fin al mudarme a esa ciudad no era precisamente la universidad en la que estaba estudiando ahora. Había sido para verle a él. Y eso les parecía una reverenda locura a mi familia, por no decir una estupidez. A mí me parecía lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Necesitaba verle, mas no estaba segura de que él se acordara de mí.

Vivía aquí desde hace siete meses y no había logrado verle de nuevo. Yo sabía que lo volvería a ver, mas no sabía exactamente donde, cuando ni en qué circunstancias. Desde que lo conocí, supe que él y yo estábamos destinados. Creo que él también lo sabía, mas el destino no estaba de nuestro lado.

_Me encontraba paseando por el parque de aquella ciudad tan hermosa. No la conocía, pues era la primera vez que veníamos a aquí. Estaba fascinada, tanto que no dejaba de mirar las copas de los arboles que desfilaban sobre mí, mientras pensaba que no deseaba que ese viaje terminara nunca. _

_Mi mente viajo a miles de historias que jamás ocurrirían, mientras miraba las ramas que se cernían en una maraña enorme sobre mi cabeza, creando sombras y figuras irreconocibles sobre el césped. _

_Había comenzado a caminar sin rumbo, y sin mirar cuando sentí que algo se enredaba con mis pies y acto seguido caí al suelo. Escuche un gemido de dolor detrás de mí y pensé que era eco de mi propia voz. Me sobe la cabeza mientras me incorporaba y voltee a ver las traicioneras raíces de árbol con las que me había tropezado, cuando mis ojos se clavaron en unos azules que me miraban con preocupación. _

— _Me has caído encima__—__me dijo y yo enrojecí de vergüenza. ¿Había tropezado con un chico mientras soñaba despierta con encontrar el amor en medio del parque? _

— _L… lo… lo sien… lo siento__—__ tartamudee estúpidamente mientras sentía la sangre correr a acumularse en mis mejillas ya coloradas, haciéndome sentir calor exagerado. _

— _No te preocupes, estoy bien__—__me dijo__—__. ¿Tu estas bien?_

_No fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de un dolor punzante que sentía en mi rodilla. El dolor me ataco con fuerza en venganza por haberlo ignorado y gemí bajito._

— _Si, eso creo._

— _Déjame ver__—__me dijo. Me senté en el césped y levante el pantalón hasta mi rodilla, cuando la vi la tenia totalmente raspada, y eso si que dolía. _

_Cuando él puso sus manos en mi pierna, examinando cuidadosamente, el dolor desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un cosquilleo inexplicable. Mi estomago ahora sentía como si en él revolotearan un millón de mariposas traviesas que no me dejaban pensar en paz. _

— _Espera__—__dijo jalando una mochila que descansaba junto a él en el césped. De allí saco agua oxigenada y gasas. Empapo la gasa y comenzó a limpiar mi rodilla. Me ardió terriblemente, así que decidí ocupar mi cabeza en otra cosa. Dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente:_

— _Creí que el ser precavido era cosa de mujeres, pero ya veo que no._

— _En realidad acabo de salir de un curso de primeros auxilios, por eso lo traigo. Que si no, hubiera corrido contigo al hospital más cercano._

— _¿Tan mal se ve? __—__pregunte._

— _No, pero suelo ser un paranoico__—__rio bajito mientras me envolvía la rodilla con una venda. Me reí con él__._

— _Pues gracias Don Precavido Paranoico—dije en tono cómico._

— _Listo—dijo después de reír por mi última broma. Se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme—. Soy Jasper, por cierto._

— _Alice—dije poniéndome roja nuevamente._

— _Mucho gusto—me sonrió y entonces pude apreciarlo mejor. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, en una maraña terriblemente encantadora. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules eran mágicos. En ese momento pensé en los de mis hermanos. Emmett los tenia grises y Edward verdes, resultaban colores más exóticos, pero estos orbes azules tenían algo que no tenían el resto de las pupilas que había visto._

_Ese día paseamos por bastante rato por el parque. Cuando me fui a mi casa, me dio su número de celular y yo le di el mío. Prometimos seguir comunicándonos._

_Tuve tan mala suerte que al día siguiente, el teléfono se me cayó en la bañera que estaba llena gracias a una obstrucción en la cañería. Me lo repararon, pero la tarjeta SIM no sobrevivió y junto a ella, el número del chico. _

Sacudí mi cabeza, nuevamente me había dejado llevar por mis recuerdos. Pero me era imposible, había sido la única vez que lo había visto. Y con esa única vez me había enamorado perdidamente. Lo extrañaba y mucho. No más que a mi familia, pero lo extrañaba.

Cuando lo vi, supe que mi vida y la suya estaban conectadas, que habíamos nacido para estar con el otro. Que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Por eso lo extrañaba tanto este día.

Alce la vista y decidí que saldría a pasear por el parque. El mismo en el que lo había conocido. Me vestí, me peine y salí completamente triste.

Camine sin rumbo entre los arbustos, por el césped. Pensando en mi actual situación. Si debía decir la verdad: ¡Qué loca estaba! Me encontraba sola en Noche Buena, todo por un chico al que nunca volvería a ver. Mi tristeza me invadió nuevamente. A mi alrededor, las luces en los árboles y postes de luz, combinadas con los villancicos que sonaban a lo lejos y el aura de todas esas familias que habían decidido pasar un rato agradable juntos antes de ir a casa a celebrar, me recordaban lo sola que estaba, lo triste que me encontraba. Lo estúpida que había sido y la fecha y oportunidad tan maravillosas que había perdido.

Eche a correr presa de la desesperación, cuando choque con algo y me fui de espaldas. Levante la vista y me encontré con que tenia a un individuo encima de mí.

Patalee hasta que logre quitármelo de encima, cuando lo vi…

Era él…

Era mi amor imposible…

Era Jasper…

— Yo… l… lo siento. No te… vi—me dijo tartamudeando tiernamente, mientras yo le observaba atónita. Me miro fijamente por unos momentos, en los que no pude encontrar mi voz para hablar. En cambio yo aproveche para hacer lo mismo. Se veía como la última vez que lo vi, solo un poco más maduro. Sus facciones ya eran las de un hombre, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo que tenían cuando lo conocí. Tenía un par de cicatrices en la mejilla y otra en la ceja, pero por lo demás, era él.

— ¿Jasper? —pregunte cuando por fin pude encontrar mi boca y mi voz.

— ¿Alice? —me pregunto casi al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento y luego rompimos a reír.

— Por todos los cielos, hace años que no te veía—casi grito emocionado, al tiempo que me daba un abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me rompería algo, pero no me importó.

— ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! No pensé que te vería—dije sonriente.

Caminamos un rato hablando de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas estos años. Nos reclamamos mutuamente el no habernos llamado, y luego me entere de que se le había caído el celular desde un tercer piso, y que no había servido después de eso. Me reí ante nuestra mala suerte, pero en el fondo supe que probablemente esto debía pasar.

— Alice, hay algo que debo decirte—me dijo al cabo de un rato, poniéndose serio de repente.

— ¿Si? —pregunte temerosa.

— Es… este… —respiro profundo y casi podía ver un equipo de porristas en su cabeza para animarse—. Mira, hace años, que nos conocimos… yo… te vi y… y… después de eso… no… no podía ver a ningún… ninguna otra chica mas… yo… me enamore… de ti. Sé que quizá es demasiado apresurado, pero… yo… que… que… quería que… lo… lo supieras— se puso totalmente rojo y agacho la cabeza. Me quede atónita ante sus palabras. No sabía que el sintiera lo mismo que yo, lo suponía, lo soñaba, pero nunca pensé que sería verdad. No supe que decir, y al parecer el interpreto mi silencio de manera equivocada.

— Lo siento—dijo en tono triste—. Te he incomodado. Yo… no quería que pasara esto. Perdóname. Sé que no estuvo bien decirte esto, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Yo… me… me… me voy. Adiós.

Comenzó a caminar sin mirarme. En ese momento encontré mi vos y casi grite:

— ¡Jasper espera!

Volteo para mirarme, y pude atisbar el brillo ocasionado por las lágrimas en sus ojos de mar. Corrí para alcanzarlo y lo tome por el brazo.

— yo también sentí eso cuando nos conocimos. Yo tampoco he podido ver a ningún chico desde ese día. No he salido con nadie, ni siquiera en plan de amigos. Me vine a vivir a esta ciudad con la idea de volverte a ver.

— Pero tú… tu no… tú no dijiste…

— No dije nada porque me quede atónita. No esperaba que sintieras lo mismo que yo, pero es así. Yo ciento lo mismo, me quede emocionada, extrañada. Esto es como un sueño para mí.

— Un sueño hecho realidad—dijo acercándose a mí. En ese momento supe lo que iba a hacer, así que me acerque más a él.

Sentí su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro, inhale profundo para distinguir su aroma personal. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Me acerque más a él, con necesidad de unir mis labios a los de él…

Su aliento se mezclo con el mío, y me hizo sentir cosquillas en el corazón. Mis labios aun estaban a unos milímetros de los suyo, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, me pedían permiso para terminar de unir sus labios a los míos. Lo mire intensamente en una súplica silenciosa… él cerro sus ojos y yo cerré los míos…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en mi sofá. Me levante algo aturdida, intentando adivinar el día y la hora. Intentando regresar al aquí y al ahora. ¿Qué había pasado?

Mis ojos vagaron hasta el arbolito de navidad en una esquina de mi sala y al reloj de la pared. Un reloj digital que marcaba la fecha y la hora. 24 de Diciembre. 8:19 pm.

Había soñado, solo eso, estaba soñando. Había soñado ese reencuentro con Jasper. Y lo peor de todo, había soñado ese beso, había soñado ese beso que había terminado dos segundos antes de comenzar.

Al darme cuenta de la cruda realidad, eche a llorar. Llore amargamente. Mis gemidos y sollozos llenaban el aire. Llore tristemente. Llore con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Me sentía miserable, me sentía tonta y me sentía infeliz.

Seguí llorando un largo rato, hasta que me canse. Las lagrimas no sacarían todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de mi casa. Alce la vista y sorbí por la nariz. Me acerque al aparato y lo tome. Inhale hondo dos veces antes de contestar.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Alice? —la voz familiar de mi mama me saludo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Si mama, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? Feliz Navidad

— Bien hija. Extrañándote mucho. ¡Como desearía que hubieras venido! Te extraño tanto. Pero tu dime… ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta? ¿Con quién vas a ir?

— Bien mama—mentí. Decidí hacerlo para que no se preocupara—. Mi amiga Bree me incito a su casa e iré dentro de un rato, de hecho estaba por cambiarme.

— Entonces no te molesto, hija. Te mando un beso y cuídate mucho. Te hablare mañana.

— Y yo también te quiero mama. Cuídate. Espero tu llamada.

El tono de colgado me anuncio el fin de la conversación con mi amada madre. Suspire y llore de nuevo. Como los extrañaba, demasiado, a decir verdad. No podía creer que estuviera aquí sola y triste.

Me levante del sillón y salí corriendo de mi casa. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba correr. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Corrí durante varios kilómetros, sin pensar en nada más que mis músculos haciendo todo el esfuerzo por recorrer un kilometro mas. Un metro más. Un paso más.

Cuando no pude más me detuve y fije al vista en el lugar. Me encontraba en el atrio de una iglesia donde se celebraba la misa de Acción de Gracias por la Navidad. Me detuve jadeando y mire el cielo estrellado. Suspire un tanto agobiada, intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido.

Camine rumbo a la puerta de la iglesia, justo cuando todos estaban saliendo. Me senté en una banquita pequeña al lado de ella y suspire derrotada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pedí al cielo que interviniera, que me diera un milagro.

— Disculpe, ¿está usted bien?—escuche una voz, al tiempo que sentía una mano cariñosamente posada en mi hombro.

Levante la vista para decir que sí, que solo estaba cansada y sofocada. Pero cuando mire a aquel hombre tan amable que se preocupaba por mí, ya no pude.

No pude decir nada, porque me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

Cuando alce la vista, mis ojos se clavaron en un par de orbes azules que me miraban con preocupación. Un par de orbes azules que había reconocí de inmediato.

* * *

_**Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho...**_

_**Hola! Feliz Navidad a todos por aqui!**_

_**Les deseo todo lo mejor a todas las que me leen desde algun rinconcito del planeta tierra. Y mas que nada, especialmente: **_

_**A Sweetsugarhoney. Lulú ya te lo he dicho y te lo reitero, gracias a ti estoy en este maravilloso universo de FF y tambien me emociona mucho leer algo tuyo. Eres grande chica, espero poder conocerte algun dia.**_

_**A Romy92. Romy, tu y tus historias son inspiracion diaria. Me haces llorar, me haces reir, y me encanta leer algo de ti. Ademas siempre tienes unos ojos dispuestos a leer mis problemas, lo cual agradezco muchisimo. Y por supuesto la ayuda con tu maravillosa lengua el catalan, que realmente amo. Mil gracias Romy.**_

_**A Montego24 tambien por saber escucharme y sapearme por Facebook cuando publico puras estupideces.**_

_**A Jess yekkyta por todo el apoyo. Por mostrarme tu ansiedad cada vez que te comento de un OS nuevo que estoy terminando. Gracias chica :D**_

_**A TattyPattz tambien por estar ahi. Por las maravillosas historias y por siempre saber llegar hasta nuestros corazones con esas historias tan maravillosas. **_

_**Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, a ustedes que leen por primera vez algo mio. A quienes comentan y a quienes no lo hacen. A quienes dan favorito y follow. A quienes no dejan comentario porque no tienen cuenta o porque les da pena, muchas gracias todos ustedes que me hacen crecer.**_

_**Respecto a este fic. No lo dejare alli, al Año Nuevo espero poder subir un mini epilogo por los primeros dias del año. Tambien deseo comenzar a subir un fic largo pronto, pero aun no esta listo.**_

_**Bueno, Felices Fiestas a TODOS! Siempre estaran en mi corazon.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	2. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es regalo de una musa que se pone a suspirar de amor en estas fechas.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS LAS FICKERS EN ESPECIAL A LAS FIELES JALICE. **

* * *

**Epilogo.**

Me desperté la mañana de Navidad con la cabeza hecha una maraña. No entendí en que parte de la realidad me encontraba, hasta que mire a mi lado. Entonces recordé todo…

_Cuando alcé la vista para mirarle, lo reconocí de inmediato. Mi llanto paró en ese momento y mi respiración se entrecorto aun más. No podía creerlo, era él, estaba allí, frente a mí y yo me había quedado muda. Creo que también él me reconoció, porque se me quedo mirando. Yo sabía que había cambiado un poco desde esa única vez que nos vimos, pero no era nada demasiado radical, por lo que imagine que también estaba intentando saber si no estaba soñando._

_Por mi parte me dedique a observarle. Su rostro tenía ese toque armonioso que me había encantado de él, sus mejillas marcadas, su mentón fuerte. Todo él me había enamorado, pero primero su rostro. Aunque ahora era distinto, ahora tenía varias cicatrices en las mejillas, la barbilla y la frente, y una que le pasaba por la ceja y encima del ojo. Me pregunte que le había pasado, su rostro no era el mismo, a pesar de ser el mismo. _

_Lo que más me enloquecía de él seguía siendo lo mismo, sus ojos. Esos bellísimos ojos azules, tan lindos que me derretían con solo echarles una ojeada. Lo demás estaba de más. Incluso aunque el color de su piel llegara a cambiar y se convirtiera en una bestia de piel verde, si sus ojos fueran los mismos, él seria siempre el mismo para mí._

_Abrimos la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo salió de nuestros respectivos labios el sonido:_

— _¿Alice? __—__preguntó él._

— _¿Jasper? __—__pregunte yo._

_Nos quedamos mirando otro largo momento mientras asimilábamos que era real. Su mano se levanto vacilante y se acerco a mi rostro. Yo no le quite de encima los ojos a esos dedos preciosos que intentaban llegar a mí, como si realmente estuviera muy lejos. _

_Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía, me estremecí. Sabía que si se trataba de otro sueño, de otra ilusión, me destrozaría definitivamente. Pero algo me mantenía expectante. Su piel estaba ligeramente fría por el clima, pero tenía algo. Ese mismo algo que me hizo cosquillitas en el corazón mientras me curaba mi pierna, hacia ya algunos años. Un toque mágico entre corriente eléctrica y suave terciopelo._

_Clave mis ojos nuevamente en los de él y me encontré una mirada azul intensa que deseaba acercarse, pero a la vez temía. Sabía que era un reflejo de la mía, que temía que se desvaneciera, pero si llegaba a ocurrir ¿Qué más importaba? Si este momento era tan único como parecía, ¿No sería una estupidez perdérmelo?_

_Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, mi cuerpo por instinto se lanzo a sus brazos y mis labios se estamparon en los suyos y se fundieron en el más dulce de los besos que podía haber. Mis manos se enredaron en su maraña de cabellos que no conocía el peine, y sentí como las de él se enredaban en mi corto cabello atrayéndome aun más hacia él. _

_Nuestros cuerpos se vaciaron completamente de aire, y nuestros pulmones reclamaron mas, por lo que nos separamos con renuencia._

_Bien, estaba hecho. Yo de loca le había robado un beso al chico con el que había soñado tanto tiempo, sin tener idea de si él sentía lo mismo. ¿Ahora qué?_

— _Wow__—__dijo él jadeando sin sacarme los ojos de encima__—__ Esto es real._

— _¿Creías qué no? __—__pregunte. _

— _Me costaba creerlo, hacía años que no te veía y de pronto apareces así, tan deprisa que… __—__se calló de repente, como quien está a punto de decir algo de más_

— _¿… tan deprisa que? —su auto censura me había despertado curiosidad, y no iba a permitir que lo dejara allí._

— _Nada, no importa. ¿Vas a algún lado esta noche?_

— _No__—__suspiré__—. A ninguno._

— _Pues me gustaría invitarte al menos un café. Para ponernos al día de cada quien—por el sonido de su voz me di cuenta de que estaba en una situación similar a la mía. _

_Caminamos varias calles en silencio, y terminamos entrando en un restaurante bonito y sencillo en el que varias parejas cenaban y brindaban por la Navidad. Tomamos la carta, dedicándonos algunas miradas nerviosas. Aun temíamos que desapareciésemos en medio de una nube de humo. Ordenamos una pequeña cena y mientras esperábamos a que nos la trajeran, me animé a romper el silencio. _

— _Bueno, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida._

— _¿Por dónde comienzo? —me pregunto mirándome fijamente. Esa mirada suya me lograba hipnotizar, no entendía que era, no entendía que me ocurría, pero siempre me quedaba muda cuando esos ojos me atrapaban. _

— _Por… hum… —intenté salir de mi trance mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Quizá… —en ese momento me sentí grosera, pues lo que más me interesaba era saber que le había pasado en el rostro—. Lo que sea._

— _Pues a decir verdad no me ha pasado nada interesante estos años. Termine la preparatoria, estoy estudiando la carrera de Derecho, vivo solo y no he salido con nadie en todo este tiempo. Seguía esperándote. _

— _Yo también—dije con las mejillas incendiadas—. Yo estoy viviendo en eta ciudad, me vine a la Universidad Superior de Artes, estudio teatro. Y me vine aquí con la idea de verte de nuevo. Tampoco he salido con nadie. Pero no te había visto, tengo aquí varios meses. _

— _Que curioso que nos encontráramos justo hoy. La verdad me hacía mucha falta la compañía de alguien. _

_Ese comentario me dio una nueva pauta. Así que moví mi siguiente carta con cuidado._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estás solo hoy?_

_Me miro enigmáticamente durante un momento, pude atisbar en sus ojos azules gran tristeza. _

— _Mis padres fallecieron—dijo con la voz quebrada. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras el trazaba círculos en la mesa con el dedo. Luego hablo con la voz recompuesta—. Hace diez meses. Íbamos los tres en el automóvil de mi padre, íbamos a hacer las compras, cuando un tráiler se salió de control. Se nos fue encima, mi papá intentó esquivarlo, pero nos fuimos contra un costado del puente de la vía rápida. Nos volcamos, mis padres murieron al impacto. Yo salí a rastras del coche, antes de que la caja del tráiler cayera encima—asentí, había visto la nota en las noticias nacionales, pero no supe que se trataba de él—. Así me hice todo esto—dijo señalándose las marcas del rostro—y estas otras—se arremango la camisa y pude ver más cicatrices en sus brazos—. Mi hermana estuvo aquí mientras estuve hospitalizado, y cuando enterré a mis padres. Pero ella se había ganado una beca en una Universidad al sur y pues, tuvo que irse. Hoy no pudo venir, así que estoy solo—me miro y sonrió de lado—. Bueno, estaba—tomo mi mano entre las suyas y deposito un cálido beso en ella._

Mire a mi lado. Creo que es bastante obvio como continuamos esa Navidad, pero no me arrepentía en lo absoluto. Me cubrí mi pecho desnudo con la sabana y clave mi mirada en él. Dormía aun, y así parecía completamente inocente y vulnerable. Sus facciones relajadas lo hacían rezumar tranquilidad y, a pesar de las cicatrices, su rostro seguía teniendo esa armonía tan maravillosa.

Me toqueteé nerviosamente los labios recordando la maravillosa sensación que me habían dejado sus besos. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar nuevamente por todo lo que había sentido la noche anterior.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con emoción, como si no esperaran que estuviera allí.

— Buenos días—dije en tono cantarín.

— Buenos días—me sonrió. Luego bajo la mirada y suspiro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No puedo creer que esto es real. Me cuesta mucho, pero lo es—dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola—. Anoche todo ocurrió tan deprisa que temía que no fuese real.

Abrí los ojos, pues estaba segura de que eso era lo que había evitado decir anoche.

— Pero lo es—le sonreí y le devolví el apretón de mano.

— Te quiero—susurró.

— Y yo a ti—le respondí.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

A la semana siguiente, me preparaba para pasar la cena con mi novio. Con mi hermoso novio Jasper. Reí alegremente al darme cuenta de que aquello que tanto imagine, era real. Iba a recibir el año en brazos de mi novio.

Cuando sonó el timbre corrí a abrir la puerta y allí estaba mi hombre, muy bien vestido, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su sonrisa de lado que me fascinaba. En la mano llevaba una botella de champagne y en la otra un ramo de flores.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Puse música y bailamos un rato. Cuando estábamos a cinco minutos de la media noche, salimos al balcón de mi casa y observamos el centro de la ciudad desde allí. Cuando dio la media noche en el reloj de la iglesia, se escucho un "Feliz Año Nuevo" a lo largo y ancho de nuestra ciudad. Los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo de luz y color. Me volví a mirar a Jasper, quien me miraba sonriente.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor—me susurro al oído y luego nos besamos.

Y así, con nuestros labios unidos al del otro, recibimos el 2013.

**~El final es solo el principio~**

* * *

_**Hola a todos, no los deje esperar mucho :D Feliz Año Nuevo a todas las escritoras de este maravilloso mundo de FF. Especialmente a las maravillosas: Romy92, Sweetsugarhoney, TattyPattz, jess yekiitta, Christina Becker, y a todas las que leo y me leen y no logro recordar justo ahora porque estoy agripada xD Que comiencen un año lleno de inspiración y grandes ideas para las historias y lleno de éxitos tanto en el fandoom como en su vida personal y profesional, yo tratare de no reprobar en la prepa y de quitarme algunos malos hábitos que tengo :P**_

_**En cuanto a las actualizaciones, pues que creen que me acaban de arreglar mi computadora de la pantalla, que tenía un año rota y era un fastidio, pero no se qué le desconfigure que no me agarra internet L justo ahora estoy actualizando de la minilap de mi hermana, (lo cual me fastidia porque el teclado esta microscópico). Seguiré escribiendo e intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, claro si mi bella hermana me presta su computadora, pero han de saber que mis queridas musas se han ido a hibernar (no las culpo, hace un frio de perros xD [vean esa película esta divertidísima] hasta yo quiero hibernar) así que por lo pronto y seguro hasta dentro de un ratito LDA, ADP y DVUMA están atoradas, las única que seguro me dicta algo es Vivir una Nueva Vida, así que quizá tengan un capitulo de ese fic en especial pronto. Y si gustan un adelantito de ello, pues habrá mucho contacto físico entre Alice y Jazz, (muuuuuuuuucho). Bueno me voy de aquí que mi nota de autor terminara más larga que el epilogo. Besitos y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D **_


End file.
